Fight Arena (quest)
This article is about the quest, for the location please see Fight Arena (location) Walkthrough After speaking with Lady Servil, you will learn that some of her family has been imprisoned near the Fight Arena. Head south-west to get to the Fight Arena area. In order to infiltrate the prison, and rescue the prisoners you will need to look like one of the Khazard Guards. After speaking to a local (you don't need to) you may learn that the only way to "visit" prisoners is to wear Khazard armour. *In the North-Eastern building (it's two stories tall) you will find a Khazard Helmet and Khazard chainmail inside a cupboard on the top floor or in the west cupboard on the ground floor. *Next proceed to the south-west corner of the fight arena area (where the jail is located). Equip your Khazard armour, and enter the jail. You will find Jeremy Servil in the east wing of the prison. Speak to him by attempting to open the prison gate. *Jeremy Servil will inform you that the guard always carries the keys. Walk to the North prison wing, and speak to the guard there. He will mention wanting a Khali brew. You may obtain a Khali brew free of charge from the bartender in the South-east building. *After obtaining a Khali brew, talk to the guard in the North wing again. After the following conversation you will obtain some Khazard cell keys. Once you have the keys, go back to the East wing and rescue Jeremy by trying to open the gate. The guard in the east wing will discover that you are an imposter. By now, you should be able to enter the actual fight arena. The Battles You should prepare yourself with food, potions, and weapons at this point. If you are a lower level, it is highly recommended to bring teleport runes, as you will not be able to escape until General Khazard! ]] *After speaking to Jeremy Servil, you will begin your first fight. The first monster to fight is a level 58 Khazard Ogre and should not be too tough. After defeating the Khazard Ogre, General Khazard will appear, talk to the player, and then send you to a jail cell. Here, talk to the prisoner in the cell with you. You will be returned to the fight arena for your second fight. *The next monster you fight is a level 46 Khazard Scorpion. It hits fairly accurate, but should not pose much of a threat to most players. *After defeating the scorpion, Bouncer (level 122) will appear. This monster can hit up to 12 so be careful when fighting it if you are a low level. *If you are lucky enough to kill Bouncer, General Khazard will re-appear and attempt to attack you. You may choose to fight him, or choose to leave. At level 100, it is wise to avoid him if you are a low level. You may simply leave the arena through the door. After leaving the fight arena, head back north-east and claim your reward from Lady Servil. Rewards *Attack experience: Level * 200 + 175 *Thieving experience: Level * 200 + 175 *2 Quest Points *1000 coins Trivia * The Fight Arena has 13 bone spawns. Which makes for decent prayer training at ~3.5k xp an hour. * The Guard in the room before the Fight Arena cannot be spoken to once a player can enter the same room as him. Attempting to speak to him results in no text or messages. * During the quest, the player cannot make use of the door he didn't use to reach the Guard in the room, i.e. if he used the southern door he cannot make use of the western door. This gets fixed after the battles. * Attempting to use the Khazard cell keys on the jail gates produces the message: "To unlock the gate, left click on it" Unnamed Announcer Dialogue "From above you hear a voice... Ladies and gentlemen! Todays first fight between the outsider And everyone's favorite scorpion has begun From above you hear a voice... Ladies and gentlemen! Todays second round between the Outsider and bouncer" Gallery Fight arena bar.png|Fight Arena Bar Fight arena Khali.png|Getting a Khali brew Fight arena escape.png|After you help Jeremy Servil escape Fight arena ogre.png|Fighting Khazard Ogre Scrop fight arena.png|Fighting Khazard Scorpion Fight arena bouncer.png|Fighting Bouncer Category:Thieving Category:Trivia Category:Prayer